Falling in Love Again
by MusicalMelody001
Summary: Raven's heart has been broken, more than enough times. Some people just don't have good luck with relationships. Once you've been burned, it's hard to try again. And sometimes, that feeling never really goes away. BBxRae (Sorry for the crappy temporary desc)
1. Prologue

**Hey, guys! What's up? Welcome to my newest story, "Falling in Love Again!" Who can guess my inspiration? Something I'd like to point out is that this chapter is almost twice as long as the last one I posted for my other story "Beautiful Thoughts" I thought you guys would like that. As always, let me know if you have any requests or suggestions. I live for those things! Another thing I should probably point out is that in this chapter, Raven and Beast Boy are both 16. For story purposes. Per usual, I hope you guys like this chapter. Please read and review. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Teen Titans. If I even tried, no doubt it's be a legal nightmare. Just think about that.**

* * *

_**(Three weeks after "Titans Together, omitting "Things Change")**_

Raven sat in the hard chair in one of Jump City's many cafes, still not exactly sure how she had gotten here. Everything had been so normal, an ordinary day fighting crime with her team, the Teen Titans. Yet, out of the blue, Beast Boy had walked up to her and asked to speak to her in private.

Even then, she still never would have anticipated him asking her out. It was so sudden, so crazy, she didn't know what to say. It had taken a couple days of convincing, but eventually Raven agreed. She didn't usually _do_ dates, but secretly for a while she had imagined dating him. The thoughts weren't that bad, and sometimes she ended up liking where her daydreams took her.

The date was set for Friday at seven, but the rest of the night was supposed to be a surprise, according to Beast Boy. So, on Friday night at seven on the dot, Beast Boy knocked on Raven's door.

He had taken her to the arcade, and while at first that had seemed distasteful, it had turned out to be a lot of fun. He taught her how to play some of his favorite games, and she had _almost_ beaten his high score. That wasn't the most surprising thing, that she had enjoyed herself. What shocked her the most was that he didn't try to just make her play all his favorite games. Sure, he had to beg her to play a couple of them, but he also tried to pick out the ones he thought she would like. They played Pacman, Zombie Killerz 3 and a generic racing game, as well as Ski-ball and Air-Hockey. Beast Boy had even pointed out catching her look at the Dance Dance Revolution game.

Despite Beast Boy's encouragement, Raven refused to play the last one. Although she often wondered what it felt like to dance, she really didn't want her first attempt to be in public. Who knew how stupid she would look.

So instead, after realizing they had yet to eat anything the entire time they had been there, they decided to go across the street to an average looking cafe. They ordered their drinks then sat down at a table near the middle of the room.

Beast Boy grinned widely, settling into the chair across from Raven. "So, was I right or what? You can't tell me you didn't have an awesome time." Raven, in turn, rolls her eyes, smirking lightly at his childish antics. She'd never tell him, but over time they had grown on her. She even considered them somewhat endearing.

"It wasn't completely terrible." She relented, the corner of her mouth faintly upturned. The truth was, she'd had an amazing time. Secretly, she'd even cast a few looks at him when he wasn't looking. The low lights and technicolor flashes from the random game screens made it harder to determine the green on Beast Boy's skin. He'd almost looked like any normal guy, except for the one fang and pointy ears. No matter how many times she denied it, she kinda _did_ dig the ears. They suit his happy-go-lucky personality. And, yeah…. they were cute.

Beast Boy smirked. "I think you even laughed at one of my jokes."

Raven shook her head slightly. "Dream on."

"It's okay, you wouldn't be the only one." He said, leaning back in his chair. " All the chicks dig a guy with a sense of humor."

Raven raised one eyebrow, a faintly mocking smile on her face. "So what does that make you?"

"I'll have you know I've gone out with plenty of girls who have thought I'm funny." Beast Boy says, his smile getting even wider with their playful bantering.

Raven was silent for a second, staring into Beast Boy's eyes. They were sparkling like some rare jewel, full of such joy she had never seen before. She wondered if it was because of her, or the 'girls' he was talking about. That thought made her stomach twist in a strange way that she couldn't seem to decipher. Words shot out of her mouth, their admittance unbidden.

"Were you ever in love with Terra?"

Beast Boy looked down at his drink, a bit taken back. "...Sort of. I mean, I loved her, and some part of me will always care about her, but I don't think I was _in_ love with her, ya' know?"

He fiddled idly with his cup, his eyes slightly dimmed. Raven felt bad, the last thing she had wanted to do was take away that light. Beast Boy cleared his throat, sitting up, then swallowed. "So, what about you? Were you in love with Malchior?"

Raven shook her head slightly, looking off to the left silently for a moment before speaking. "I guess was more in love with the idea of him. The thought that there was someone like me, who could see things the way I do, that could understand the way I saw things, that could understand me. I wanted so badly to feel that, I guess I didn't notice that I didn't care about him."

She took a deep breath, then continued. "It took me a while to get over the betrayed feeling, but once I did, I realized that I never really loved him. Once I figured that out, it didn't hurt as much to think about how he didn't love me back. You live and learn, I guess. Still, while it lasted, it wasn't so bad; feeling accepted and loved. At the time, I thought I was so lucky that someone could like me for _me…_.. But we both saw how that ended."

She turned back, not quite sure if she was brave enough yet to look into his eyes. It didn't matter, though, as she wasn't given the chance. A perky blond walked up to their table, smiling so wide it made Raven's mouth hurt just to watch. The girl bounced up and down like a giddy child, wearing a uniform similar to the one on the man who had taken their order. Her smiling face opened its mouth and out came one of the perkiest high-pitched voices Raven had ever heard, aside from Starfire. "Beast Boy! How have you been? Are we still on for this Saturday?"

Raven stood up, for some reason feeling more offended than she thought she had the right. "Unbelievable! We're in the middle of a date and you're still picking up girls! Forget it, I'm leaving." She left, flying out the door at a brisk pace, taking to the sky too fast for Beast Boy to catch up.

The next morning, once Raven finally talked to Beast Boy again, she suggested they act like nothing ever happened. So life went back to normal, and neither Titan ever spoke if it again. But that didn't stop Raven from thinking about it. A lot.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! What's up? Let me just say, thanks _so much_ for the awesome response to the prologue! Especially the review from JasonVUK. I was laughing so hard, it took me a few minutes to stop hyperventilating. I'm so glad you guys liked it and loved the positive feedback. Although I'm kinda bummed nobody tried to guess my original inspiration. It's not all that clear in the Prologue, but the title was a huge hint! Do you guys even read my Author's Notes? Anyway, here's the next chapter! Personally, I'm kinda excited about it. Oh, and in case I forgot to mention in the last chapter, Beast Boy and Raven were both 16 in the Prologue. So were StarFire, Robin, See-More, Herald, Hot-Spot, Jinx, Aqualad, Speedy, Bumble-Bee, Adonis, Red-X, Kyd-Wykkyd, Kid-Flash, and pretty much everyone else. Except Cyborg. I always imagined him as 18, seeing as he was already in high-school and talking about college sponsorships before his accident. Anyway, back on track! As always, let me know if you have any requests or suggestions. Please read and review. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_**(Ten Years Later)**_

A small chime coursed through the store as the door opened, alerting the employee inside of the possible customer gaining entrance. A pink-haired head shot up, looking to the store's entrance. The happy owner of the newly opened boutique stood up, holding a cardboard box in her arms. Other than the store, a fairly exciting adventure if she did say so herself, lots of things had changed lately. Since her villain days, Jinx had grown a little, now verging on the tall side of medium height, much more preferable than the sort-of-short stature she had before. Her hair had also grown, and now fell around her shoulders. She usually wore her hair up now-a-days, but that was beside the point.

In recent years Jinx had discovered her passion for design, and even sewing (when she didn't accidentally break the sewing machine.) She actually made majority of the clothes she sold in her shop, and even a good portion of her own wardrobe. Right now she was dressed casually, wearing black jeans and a bedazzled violet v-neck tee accompanied with a few gold necklaces, her hair up in a lavender clip. Jinx would never have guessed during her time at the Hive that she would end up owning a very legit clothing store, no longer doing anything even remotely illegal, and even going as far as being close friends with a good portion of the Teen Titans. Of course, it had been years since they had been referred to as such, seeing as they were all adults now.

"Hey, I'm here!" yelled the new arrival. Jinx turned to see her best friend - who would have guessed? - Raven walk to the counter and deposit a bag of Chinese food. "Sorry I'm late, I thought long lines were reserved for the drive-throughs at burger joints."

Raven had also changed as the years passed. She was a lot more open, having mastered her powers further by a considerable amount. She too was taller, if only by a handful of inches. Her hair had grown and now sat around half-way down her back. Surprisingly, it no longer lay straight, instead curling slightly into nice elegant waves. Much like her composure, her fashion sense also became a bit more relaxed. Currently she wore a pair of black capri pants and a light blue off-the-shoulder top that revealed a gold chain, although the pendant lay obscured behind the shirt.

Jinx set the box down, walking over to the counter and opening the takeout bag. "About time, I thought I was going to starve to death over here." she joked. Raven rolled her eyes and started to assist her friend in taking out the food.

"So," Jinx said, using chopsticks to get a bite of her lo mein, "Are we still on for tomorrow? We haven't had a girl's night in forever."

Raven shot her a look while opening containers of fried rice and sweet & sour chicken. "We hung out at that new club a couple weeks ago."

Jinx swallowed her food and took a sip of her drink before responding. "Exactly!"

The two girls soon finished their lunch. Gathering their trash to throw it away, Raven said "You said you needed my help with something? Want an extra hand with some boxes?"

Jinx, currently sitting on the counter, shot up. "Oh, right! It should be in the back, on a hanger. You'll know it when you see it."

Raven's eyes narrowed, her hand settling on hip. "The deal was I bringing lunch, not playing Malibu Barbie." Jinx put on a fake pout; her 'please?' face.

"Oh, no!" Raven said, "I know that face! I'm not doing it!" Jinx frowned, momentarily deterred.

"Just curious," Raven asked "Were you going to pull the 'best friend' card or the 'budding career' card?"

Jinx moved over to the box she had been holding when Raven had walked in. "Career card, definitely." She replied, a 'well duh' expression on her smiling face. Raven silently walked to the back of the store, towards the changing rooms. Jinx smirked, knowing she had won.

* * *

"Wow, Raven, you look hot!" Jink exclaimed jokingly when Raven stepped out of the dressing room.

"Shut up." Raven replied, sending a mock glare. Jinx laughed a little, under her breath, as Raven walked up to the mirrors.

"Please tell me I'm only wearing this so you can alter it, like last time." Raven said, eyeing the dress. It wasn't revealing or overly exploding with pink ribbons, but it practically hugged her figure in some if not suggestive then flirty ways.

Jinx waved her sort-of question away. "Don't worry, little-miss-grumpy-cape, I just need to make a few changes, and you're such a great model!" Raven frowned, meeting Jinx's eyes in the mirror.

"I take that back. Models are supposed to smile, you know." Jinx said, trying really hard not to grin at Raven's annoyance.

There were a few minutes as Jinx circled around Raven, taking measurements and making little notes in her mind about what needed to be changed. Raven started to actually relax in the silence before Jinx ruined it. "You know, that'd be the perfect outfit for you to wear on a date."

Raven gave an exasperated sigh. "Jinx, I know where you're going with this. You are _not_ setting me up on another blind date."

Jinx gave an unconvincing innocent look. "When have I ever steered you wrong?"

Raven gave her a flat look. "All the time. There was that time with the lawyer, that time with that married guy, the time with that guy who-"

"Okay, Okay! I get it! But it's not like they were all bad. Besides, things went wrong with some of the dates you picked, too."

"Look who's talking."

"Oh, come on! Name one guy I've picked that didn't end well."

"See-More."

"Herald," Jinx shot back.

"Hot-spot," Raven retorted.

"Aqualad."

"Speedy."

"Adonis."

"Hey, that one was your fault! What about Red-X?"

"I told you, I was trying to set him up with _you._"

"Uh huh, sure. That's why you were shoving your tongue down his throat."

"Complete misunderstanding! What about Kyd-Wykkyd?"

"He actually wasn't that bad. We're still friends. And I think he changed his name, now. What about Cyborg?"

"What about Garfield?"

"What about Wally?!"

"Okay, I get it. I'll stop." There was an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds as both girls tried to block out all the bad memories.

"So, what do you think of the dress?" Jinx said, trying to get past the awkward moment.

"It's really not that bad. I usually wouldn't wear something like this, but it does look kinda cool. A nice blend of elegance and wild parties. Nice work."

"Thanks."


End file.
